lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 39 - War against the Decepticons (Part 2, against Megatron)
Starscream: *Calls Megatron* Megatron, did you haer me!? Megatron (Voice only): I hear it, what are you running away? Starscream: I lost Vehicons by the Autobots and a group of humans! Megatron: What, you insolent fool! Starscream: Im so sorry, can we call Smithy!? Megatron: No, we don't need his help Starscream: But what we gonna do now!? The screen moves to Venis and his friends John: *Pats* Im so tired Robo: Me too Optimus: Were almost close! John: Thank god! Venis and co. stops to Megatron's Base John: Oh my god, my shoes are burning Venis: We have to take a rest The next day John: *Wakes up and yawns* It was a horrible day yesterday Chiara: Don't be sheesh Venis: Ssh, let's hide! Venis and co. hides inside the Base John: What we gonna do now? Venis: I have not idea Musa: Me and Dondokomon disctract those robots with dance abilites Dondokomon: With my music Bloom: That's a.........Musa, what are you doing here? Shoutmon: You too Dondokomon? Musa: Me and this guy found you and Sky to help defeating Megatron Bloom: How did you know his name? Musa: When we still in Gardenia, me and Techna will have reseaches to found you. Flashback Musa: Hey Techna, what are you doing? Techna: I do researching to find both Bloom and Sky Musa: What's wrong? Techna: There missed for a few months ago Musa: How could this happened? Techna: I have no.......wait, i think i found both of them! Musa: What are they!? Techna: There are in Cybertron, a place fulls of Robots who battling them for centuries, it was created by Primus when he fights with his brother Unicron Musa: Ill go Techna: Wait, i go to! Musa: No, its to risky, you gonna stay here! Techna: I understand Flashback ended Musa: And i came this place, and i finally found you Shoutmon: What about Dondokomon? Dondokomon: I was alone, when this girl arrived to Digiworld, i want to join her found the red haired girl, so she says yes Musa and Dondokomon gets caught by the guards Vehicon Guard: Surrender yourself! Musa: Let's Dance! Dondokomon: Dondoko Ondo! Musa start to dance while Dondokomon uses Dondoko Ondo on 2 Vehicon Guards Vehicon Guard 2: Hmm, i like this Vehicon Guard 1: Go baby, shake your butt! All of Vehicon Guards comes in from Dondokomon's Dondoko Ondo Vehicon Guard 5: Oh yes, faster! Vehicon Guard 4: *Whistles* Vehicon Guard 9: *Snapshots Musa* Im gonna need those photos! Robo: Oh yeah, shake it, move it! John: Robo! Robo: Sorry Musa: I don't know how long it takes, but you must go! Venis: Thanks! Dondokomon: Dondokododo! Venis and his friends arrived to the first floor, when they met Airachnid Rosa: What is this place? Shoutmon: Eeek, is disgusting! Frank West: Uhmm, guys.....look! All: ! Airachnid: Optimus, you bring it your new friends huh? Web Spider! Web Spider: Uhmm, yes? Airachnid: Let's turn this guys into foods. X: Web Spider of the Repliforce!? Zero: So your back huh? Web Spider: Yes, Zero, thanks to Airachnid, i joined The Decepticons as her partner, now prepare for revenge! Enemies First Floor *Web Spider - HP: 4500 *Airachnid - HP: 6200 Second Floor *Hardshell - HP: 6100 *4 Decepticon Miners - HP: 950 Final Floor *Starscream - HP: 6000 *Megatron - HP: 10000 Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters